With the development of communication technologies, the Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Alliance puts forward a Device to Device (D2D) networking mode based on Wi-Fi, in which the Wi-Fi D2D network may have networking modes of 1:1 and 1:n. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a networking mode of 1:1 in a Wi-Fi D2D network is provided; and referring to FIG. 2, a schematic view of a networking mode of 1:n in the Wi-Fi D2D network is provided. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the networking mode, the devices are divided into a master (D2D master device) and a client (D2D client device) according to their status. The function of the master device is similar to the function of an Access Point (AP) in an infrastructure network, and the master device has a function of having a built-in register for deciding whether to approve a new device's addition to the D2D network to become a client device; and the client device connected to the master device is similar to a subscriber station (STA) in the infrastructure network. When the client devices intend to communicate with each other, the communication needs to be relayed through the master device.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that in a Wi-Fi D2D network already having several devices added to the network to become client devices, if a user using a master device is making a speech or doing other important work, when a new device requests addition, the user needs to input a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code of the new device into the master device, and the authentication and approval of the master device is required before the new device can be added. At this time, the user using the master device has to interrupt the ongoing work to deal with the operation of inputting the PIN code of the new device to be added. As a result, the normal work of the user is interrupted. Especially when new devices request addition continuously, the normal work of the user is interrupted frequently, and the user experience is degraded.